


Alien Romance

by Skye



Category: Choushinsei Flashman
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Spoilers for End of Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Sara thought she'd only find on Earth had followed her to Flash Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Romance

There wasn't much to do around Flash Star. Sara supposed that she could concentrate on her training as the others seemed to be, but with no planet to save and the planet they were to protect being one she was unable to return to, she didn't really feel much up to it. Instead, Sara now sat alone, taking a break from the people of Flash Star. The kind people had helped to bring her back to health, but she didn't much feel like being around them at all at the moment, as it reminded her how alien she was on the only planet that would accept her. Though now that she was alone she realized that she didn't really need to be around them for that reminder, just looking at the sky and the landscape that resembled nothing of earth was enough to remind her of that, Sara thought in her melancholy. Yeah, just looking at everything around her was enough to make her sad. She was allowed to be depressed, wasn't she?

"What's up, Sara?"

Sara turned around and saw that Lou had approached her as she'd been wrapped up in her wistful daydreaming. Lou looked at her inquisitively, and Sara imagined that she wouldn't agree that it was okay for her to be depressed. Lou was a strong person who seemed to be able to easily brush aside her pain related to this, she'd probably just tell Sara to snap out of it and do the same. Sara didn't really want to hear that, but she also wanted someone to talk to. "Um," Sara began, then looked back at Lou and forced a smile. "It's nothing, Lou. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Lou paused and said nothing. She frowned and raised an eyebrow as she looked over at her Sara. "Come on, Sara. What's with you?"

Sara supposed she couldn't hide her mood from her longtime friend. "It's nothing serious, really. I was just thinking that I wish I could go back to Earth already."

"Oh," Lou said. As she paused, Sara thought she was thinking of a way to chide her. Lou let a small sigh before she continued. "Yeah. I guess you would be. I wish we could go back right now, too."

Sara looked at Lou, who was frowning. "Yeah... I really do. I guess everyone's missing Earth. Even you, Lou?" Sara asked.

Lou nodded. "I can understand that you'd be even more disappointed than even the rest of us, since you finally got to meet your family. You're missing them, aren't you, Sara?"

"Yes," Sara said. "I miss everything. My family, my planet, everything about the Earth experience."

"Yeah... There a whole world there that we can't see anymore. All of the people, places, and a lot of really good food that we're missing. IMuch/I better than here on Flash Star, right?" Lou said. She nodded and then smiled as she thought of it all.

"Yeah." Sara also had to smile, seeing Lou's enthusiasm. It was just like her to think of something like that. But Sara herself thought of other things. "I'm also missing out on love," she said.

"Hm?" Lou said. "Your family still loves you, even though they're far away. All your friends here love you, too."

"Um, I didn't mean love like that," Sara said, blushing a little.

"Then, like that?" Lou asked.

"Like between a man and woman... That kind of stuff. You know."

"Come on. We've got three human men here, not just me. You want me to leave, go get one of them for you to talk to?"

"Oh..." Sara paused. Lou really wasn't getting it. "Um, I like them and all, but I'm talking about romance." It's true that the entire team was pretty close, but Sara didn't see romance blooming between her and any of them. She just wasn't into them like that. Well, the other three. Sara kind of liked Lou in that way, somewhat. But she didn't want to admit it to Lou or herself, since that was pretty unconventional. Besides, Lou was always clueless like this when it came to romance. She didn't seem interested in anyone, man or woman, and would surely laugh at Sara's feelings.

"We don't really need that kind of thing, do we?" Lou said. "I don't, anyway."

"Guess not," Sara said. Yeah, as she'd thought, Lou was always like this. "It would just be really nice, for me."

"Hmmm. Well I don't miss it all. That's one thing that's good about having to stay on Flash Star, actually. I'm not expected to be a wife here, so there's nothing to take me away from you."

"Um... What are you saying, Lou?" Sara asked. She blushed even though Lou certainly didn't mean what she'd like to interpret here.

"I-I, I just mean, I could play along with Earth romance, if I had to be 'like a girl from Earth', but I'd rather you be my romance, Sara," Lou said and then paused, wondering why her heart rate was increasing, though it was just Sara she was talking to. She'd better clarify. "I mean, I do want to go back to Earth, I hope we can, but I just think even if I searched the whole planet, I wouldn't find any 'romance' better than what I have with you." Lou's eyes darted over to Sara before she looked away again nervously. "It's stupid, huh?"

Sara shook her head, then stood up with a wide smile on her face. "Not at all, really. I'm kind of glad to hear that, actually." Sara grabbed hold of Lou's arm. "Maybe it's true that this might be something I don't have to miss by not being on Earth... Huh?"

"Well, yeah," Lou said. She shook off the feelings of nervousness that had come over her and spoke steadily again. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

Sara smiled. She supposed fear of rejection had kept her from seeing that Lou had returned her feelings all along. Lou might seem a little alien with her affection, but she really wasn't. She might be different from Sara, but just like Sara, Lou was another 'girl from Earth', after all.


End file.
